HalluciGen, Inc. (société)
HalluciGen, Incorporated was a pre-War company based in Boston that researched and developed "non-lethal" biochemical technology for use by the United States Armed Forces and police forces across the country for riot and crowd control, in the wake of food riots and other forms of civil unrest.HalluciGen, Inc. terminal entries Background Releasing HalluciGen Gas in 2055,HalluciGen Gas product demo the company tested other innovations at their building, with Eric Rice as the president and CEO, and Damien Hansen as the head researcher. Notices were placed around Boston asking people to become test subjects for HalluciGen products for cash. By 2077, Colonel Thomas Nelson acted as an ambassador between the armed forces and HalluciGen. By 2077, many projects were still being heavily tested, with setbacks, failures, and sometimes sheer incompetence on some researchers' part being rife. Products Dispersant Dispersant was intended to stop riots and clearing areas of civilians. One test subject failed to recover from treatment after being exposed to Dispersant, and ran screaming from the sight of his own child in the waiting room. Two days later, he was apprehended and institutionalized. The then project lead was later replaced by a woman named Karyn. HalluciGen Gas Created in 2055 with the goal of riot pacification, its side effects were unpredictable sensory experiences, and high dosages could result in catastrophic adrenal failure, leading to hallucinations, erratic behavior, and increased aggression. Throughout testing, new formulations were synthesized, however the gas still caused traumatic adrenal gland rupture and frenzy. One subject who survived testing began to acclimate before he was beaten to death by four other frenzied subjects, and another died of heart failure. Another issue the researchers encountered was that when the gas was deployed at the concentrations required for wide-area dispersal, massive adrenaline surges occurred in the subjects. The researchers believed the gas would have made a good grenade or artillery shell, and that if HalluciGen marketing represented the gas as a military-grade chemical weapon, there would have been no need for further testing. A known way of deploying the gas was through Type II fragmentation grenades. Some subjects were injured by the grenades. The gas itself was kept inside of gas canisters. Irradicator The Irradicator was envisioned to be a hand-held field decontaminator, with the goal of field decontamination. During testing, subjects received lethal doses of radiation, with one receiving 5100 rads, resulting in their skin disintegrating. Small amounts of residual radiation could persist in affected areas after use, therefore requiring the panels and insulation to be replaced. The research team were planning to change the dosage pending safety evaluations. The possibility of reclassifying the Irradicator for lethal weapons research was also raised. The power supply for the Irradicator required further development, which at one point weighed 2 tons, which was unsuitable for field deployment. It could also neutralize large amounts of biochemical contaminants. InvisiWave The InvisiWave was the result of five mirrors, two hacked Stealth Boys, and a trap door. Supposedly, it was capable of making subjects inaudible and/or intangible, with the effects possibly capable of being permanent. The third test was deemed a success, impressing a US Admiral overseeing the test. The company's sales department ordered two-hundred units to be manufactured by December 2077. Suppressor The Suppressor was created to paralyze even armored targets, and provided target suppression through electrical discharges. Side effects included the partial and/or complete paralysis of the user, bystanders, small animals, and/or large animals. Test subjects became incapacitated. The researchers deemed that the paralysis appeared to be permanent. The highest-paid researcher in the company, the Suppressor's project lead was also the lead engineer for Implied Hypnotics, Inc.'s Mesmetron weapon, and even reverse-engineered some of their own prototypes during development of the Suppressor. Appearances The HalluciGen building and HalluciGen products appear in Fallout 4. en:HalluciGen, Inc. (company) pt:HalluciGen, Inc. (empresa) ru:ГаллюциГен Инкорпорейтед zh:幻露生公司 Catégorie:Entreprises d'avant-guerre